Cap
Non-documented: Fear resist|Ability = Grants all TMF units a 25% reload speed reduction bonus.|Clip Size = 10|Firing Period = 3.0s|Reloading Period = *0.7s (base) *0.5s (Cap's ability)|Melee Damage = 6/12 (crit)|Price = Obtained by purchasing the SWAT bundle for 925 money|Bus Level = Any}}Cap is a TMF captain specializing in command, leadership, and morale. He is armed with a handgun and a combat knife and dressed in a black full-body, bulletproof armor suit, a black gas mask with red lenses, and a red beret with a yellow trim. He is a support unit, meaning that he provides assistance to his teammates with special abilities and/or by dealing extra damage. As a TMF unit, Cap has both bullet and poison resistance, making him a suitable unit for missions containing marauders or Epidemiologist and Slob. His fear resistance is particularly strong, making it difficult for almost any amount of enemies to inflict the fear debuff. When killed, he won't turn into a zombie. Cap is notable for his unique perk to inspire all other units on the battlefield. This is extremely useful, as the inspiration buff gives allies a slight increase to their movement speed and improves their attack reaction time. This makes him great support for units that either lack agility or DPS potential, and during missions in which it's possible/necessary to have several units on the battlefield at once and requiring all to perform at the very best of their abilities. It should be noted that Cap's will only use his ability if at least one non-inspired ally is nearby. Additionally, if there are currently no enemies on the battlefield, he won't use his ability at all. He also cannot inspire himself when using his ability. Cap is able to stand for himself, thanks to his relatively fast fire rate, decent range, quick reload, and resistances. On his own, he isn't all that great. His perk heavily relies on the presence of other units, and fulfilling that need greatly showcases Cap's ability to make a difference during whatever mission he's brought along for. Upon reaching level 13, Cap's special ability can be unlocked, granting all TMF units a 25% reload speed reduction bonus while on the battlefield. Apart from Soldier who doesn't use ranged weapons, Flamethrower, Swat, and Cap himself all benefit from slightly quicker reloads. However, the effect is hardly noticeable on Cap and Swat due to their already super quick reload speeds, meaning only Flamethrower really benefits from it due to his way slower reload. Since this ability is only beneficial for a select few units (and most of them hardly benefiting much from it anyway), it shouldn't seriously be considered unlocking due to how incredibly niche its utility is and the fact it requires specific units to be brought along for missions to truly make it count, if at all. In League, Cap is a good choice thanks to his bullet resistance and inspiration perk which he uses at the very beginning of the fight. Since he must go through the whole animation of him boosting his team, it's recommended that he's placed somewhere safe, preferably in the tiles furthest from enemy units, for him to apply the buff without being cut off short. Although he gives all his teammates a great advantage in combat and has decent DPS, his courage cost is relatively high and hinders team compositions. At level 13, Pepper can unlock her special ability which is very similar to Cap's perk, as it also allows her to inspire everyone on the field. However, she can only use it once as opposed to Cap who can use it an unlimited amount of times as needed. Due to this, Pepper can be used in situations where Cap could, both in the main game and other game modes. Pros * Moderate speed. * Bullet resistance. * Poison resistance. * Fear resistance. * Does not turn into a zombie upon death. * Inspires friendly units. * Passive reload speed bonus for self and all TMF units (special ability). Cons * Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. * High courage cost. * Long preparation time. * Low base health. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. Trivia * Cap is one of the four members of the Toxic Lab Military Forces, the others being Soldier, Flamethrower, and Swat. * According to Cap's deleted backstory: ** His name is Hannibal, which is a reference to the character John "Hannibal" Smith from the action-adventure TV series "The A-Team." ** Cap is a part of the A-Team along with Soldier and Flamethrower. * Like the rest of the TMF Squad members, Cap was once available for purchase with coins. ** Cap's requirement was level 11 and his price was 9,000 coins. * When Cap uses his perk, all units on the battlefield will have their fortune level set to 999. Gallery CapGoGoGo.gif|Cap inspiring others (iMessage sticker). PvP artwork.jpg|Cap as seen in the PvP trailer, alongside Charlotte and Carlos. Category:Units Category:Support Category:Exclusive